JUSTICE LEAGUE 31st, The Anti-Monitor Comes!
by Indeed.July
Summary: The first, the best, returns home to prepare his successors. Will they receive him with open arms? The Prime Earth he finds is not the one he remembers. It does not matter. A great evil, and it's associates, want to butcher him in the worst way. Reforming the renowned team is easier said than done. Will there be enough time?
1. Chapter 1

**_A:N's - I have seen several writers try to create a cohesive Wonder Woman, and Son Goku fanfic. Many, if not all of them have been deleted. There are maybe one or two that are still around. I've read them all, and wondered if one writer has been posting several stories under different pen names? Either way, it's annoying when you like something that someone writes, only to see it get deleted. I feel the pain of alot of the readers._**

**_Because of that, I will make my own fanfic, combining a few ideas I've seen, into one. I'm not the biggest fan of dimensional travel stories. The last story I got to read before it too was removed, focused on a futuristic setting, based on the Justice League 3000 series, in the New 52. A good concept. But Diana needs to be Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne needs to be Batman, etc._**

**_So what am I proposing? It's simple. Anti-Monitor. A villain that could really test Goku's limitless strength. So let's break it down._**

**_Setting:_**

**_Prime Earth, in the 31st century. It's kind of a mix between the DBZ Earth, with the current DC Comics Earth. Other locations will be revealed later._**

**_Main Characters:_**

**_Goku - The first superhero. He never aged, and his legend never died. But the people on Earth wondered one thing. Where did he go? He returns to warn the members of the Justice League of the Anti-Monitor's interest in their universe. He fought the villainous machine to a draw, and trained endlessly to prepare for a second showdown. His ultimate hope is to rid the multiverse of the cruel entity._**

**_Wonder Woman - Diana of Themyscira, the immortal Amazon Princess, worshipped the very ground Goku walked on. He is her idol, and gave her the ambition to leave Themyscira, to become a hero herself. They were in a committed relationship for a couple of years, and his sudden wish to leave left her somewhat resentful towards him. She continues her mission in the World of Man, spreading peace, and distributing justice, with a fair hand, unless provoked._**

**_**_Krillin - Goku's childhood friend, and only family. He is the strongest human being on the planet. Before the Dragon Balls were destroyed, Goku wished for him to have eternal youth, after he helped save the galaxy from a space tyrant. He will never grow old, but he is not invulnerable, and can be killed by an extreme force. He does not care too much for being a famous hero, but has helped the Justice League, on numerous occasions._**_**

**_**_Supporting Characters:_**_**

**_Batman - Believing he would still be needed, Bruce Wayne used his fortune to transplant his consciousness into a state of the art, cybernetic body. He still has senses and feels, as any other human does. But it was a gift, and a curse, as he watched all of his friends and family die of natural, and unnatural, causes. He continues to obsessively protect Gotham, and the increase in technological breakthroughs, along with his increased durability, has made him much more effective, and dangerous to the criminals he hunts._**

**_Superman - Kol-El, the grandson of Kal-El. He lost his father and grandfather in the "Battle of New Genesis". A Kryptonian-Human hybrid, he is eerily identical to Clark, physically, and mentally. Watchful over Metropolis, he is it's current champion. Prolonged exposure to the yellow Sun, combined with his human DNA, has made his power almost immeasurable. Like Kal-El, he hopes to live up to the example that Goku set for all purveyors of right, making sure that the Earth's inhabitants are safe._**

**_The Five - Formed and led by the Anti-Monitor, are a collection of godlike superbeings, who manipulate society, and rule over the universe. The Justice League, and their allies, have been combating them for decades. It's members will be revealed._**

**_Plot:_**

**_Son Goku. An alien superhero who was the initial, and best humanity ever received. He created the original Justice League, and handpicked it's first members. After doing so, he left the planet to aid other civilizations, and better himself. In his absence, many things transpired on his world, which affected civilians, and it's protectors alike. After battling a cosmic threat to a stand still, he returns home to find a very different place from the one he left. He, and the heroes of Prime Earth, must come together to defeat the wicked Five, as they plot to feed their master every universe in existence!_**

**_This is not part of any New 52 continuity. Sorry for the wordy intro. But I want to make a good story. The DBZ/JL crossover section is growing. I want to add a cool (hopefully) fanfic to the selection. You all deserve an interesting, fresh Wonder Woman/Goku pairing. I will try my best to deliver._**

* * *

Home sweet home. The only words on his mind. The fiery bath his body received upon entry into the Earth's atmosphere, had a calming effect. He basked in the fire willingly, as microscopic organisms, brought with him from his marvelous travels, were incinerated. The Earth, his home, how had it been in his absence? And what of the Justice League, his creation? What of the only woman he had ever loved? He would soon find out.

A unique hairstyle, black irises, the human beings, among many other races, knew this man quite well. Not just by physical characteristics. Cheerful, energetic, with a love of competition, it was hard to hate him. Those that did were usually the most wicked. Home sweet home. His smile kissed the clouds, as he soared with vigor. The first stop...Mt. Paozu, Japan.

* * *

A small, brick house, with a blue pointed roof. He would never forget it. The foundation still held it's weight, after centuries. The man walked toward it's doors, noticing the rusted chain that locked it from the public. He decided against breaking it. His admiration continued outside.

"The place is still standing, huh."

He removed something from his sleeveless blue gi. It contained a picture of his adoptive parent. He crouched. Scooping the soil with his hand, he placed the item by the front door, and covered it.

"This is where you belong. Rest in peace Grandpa Gohan. I promise to keep on making you proud."

Kissing his fingers, he touched the spot he chose. Standing upright, his closed hands lowered beside his waist. His power could not be seen, because he did not will it to be. But the earth felt it, as grains of dirt rose, slowly. They spiraled around him, attracted by the ki radiating from his perfected muscularity. He ascended, making the ground cave in at his defiance of gravity.

His second stop...the major cities across the globe. It was time to see what became of them, in his extended leave.

* * *

_**A:N's - Readers, like myself, like chapters to be around fifteen-hundred to twenty-five hundred words in length. Chapter two should be up soon, and will be that long. I think I can release them pretty quickly, depending on my schedule. My wish is that everyone likes this first one, which was mainly a synopsis.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!"

The only to word to escape Goku's mouth. New-New York, as it was called currently, received major renovation, some would say for the better. "Lady Liberty", projected from Liberty Island, in the form of a light green 3D image. The major districts, it's buildings, reached into the atmosphere, like they were sprouting from the surface they were positioned upon. The streets were no longer jam-packed with cars. H-vehicles sped in multiple directions, high above the pedestrian filled roads beneath them.

Goku focused, searching for a specific ki. Descending from the sky, the people noticed. Many immediately knew of him. Most were too young, and had only heard stories. Regardless, the reaction to his sudden presence was no different.

"T-That's Son Goku!"

The crowds. He was no celebrity, but the people made him feel as such. Their clothes were bizarre, some of their languages, unrecognizable. They used strange objects to record the legendary alien, as he walked to his destination. Goku looked into the sky, and noticed one of the flying crafts, plummeting toward multiple surprised onlookers. His speed. Hard to follow, or comprehend, he "blinked" from the street, into the air. Catching the hefty object, like one would a basketball, he slowly lowered it.

Placing it in an area, created by the people who cleared the way, he ripped the cockpit door open.

"You guys ok?"

A mother, and two small children, were helped from the once flaming death-trap. They thanked the man, while examining his ancient garments. The people, watched with an intensity that made Goku uncomfortable. Some cheered, some cried. Others touched him like a returned savior. Several ran in terror.

"Still causing a scene wherever you go, huh, Goku?"

Goku turned his head, as the small man that made the comment approached. Odd in appearance with his shaven scalp, noseless face, with six dots lined vertically on his forehead. But he too was well-known, and respected by most.

"Krillin."

They both took to the skies, while the swarm below followed their every movement with keen eyes. The human man took his friend of old, to a place where they could talk privately.

* * *

The noisy, modernized utopia below their feet continued on. Sitting on the edge of a towering skyscraper, the question was asked.

"Where have you been, man?"

"*sigh* Where haven't I been? I've seen so many places. Dangerous, beautiful. But the lives I've saved matter most to me."

His friend's gi matched his own, though it was red in hue, with their deceased master's kanji on the left side of the chest, and a bigger one on the back.

"How's Diana?"

Krillin grinned.

"Pissed at you. That might not be an easily-healed wound you opened."

Goku glanced at his ochre-colored pants, ashamed, and disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up. She's forgiven you. I was just saying, don't expect her to jump for joy when she see's you again."

The setting sun cast it's final rays before submitting to the night.

"How about you?"

"I know why you had to leave. Well...sorta. Wish I could have come with you though. Never aging has it's drawbacks. I still haven't found a bride yet. But why should I? She'll just die, and I'll remain."

Goku's light smile attempted to fight his feelings of guilt.

"It's a big universe out there. The right woman is bound to come into the picture."

"*chuckle* Yea, I'm working on it. But let's get down to the nitty-gritty. I'm sure you didn't come back just to catch up on old times."

Goku stood, looking out over the sprawling megalopolis of Manhattan.

"No...I didn't. It was about three weeks ago. I fought something really tough. I don't think it was human. It kept spouting nonsense about "_The Five_". I came to warn the Justice League, and help them out with what may be coming."

A look of panic, part dread, part anxiety. Goku could not help but wonder what was wrong with Krillin.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yea. Your news is just...disturbing. Let's talk about this further at my place."

They jumped from the ledge, avoiding the H-cars with ease as they fell. They hurried to "Krillin's Dojo", the fighter of the same name's business. But what lied underneath it, was as intriguing, as it was impressive.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Nice, huh?"

Goku, with an opened mouth, looked at the state of the art equipment in Krillin's living room. Much of it was beyond his capacity to understand.

"Teaching martial arts is your civilian job?"

"Heh, yep. Mostly to kids. But I am the handler for the Justice League nowadays. Madame President appointed me after the Battle of New Genesis."

"Don't remind me. We still owe that bastard Darkseid, for what he did to Kal-El, and his son."

"I better give you the rundown on some things."

Krillin changed into a blue Holosuit, normal-looking clothing, with the unique ability to completely alter the wearer's physical appearance at will. He sat in a black chair, and pressed, seemingly nothing. The visual treat to Goku's eyes only increased, as multiple images suddenly generated before them. Three beings, with their statistics lined up, side-by-side.

"Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman."

Goku crossed his arms.

"The "Trinity". I remember."

A look of playfulness formed, as Krillin glanced at the only living Saiyan.

"You remember Kal-El alright. But this, is his grandson Kol-El. You'de see the name Ricky Kent on his driver's license."

Goku squinted.

"The resemblence to his grandad is kinda creepy, apart from the eye color."

"Yea. A good kid. Kinda impulsive though. Anyway, next up. Bruce Wayne. Looks the same, right?"

"Let me guess...he's not?"

"You got it. He used most of his money to take his mind, and put it inside of one expensive, new body. The perk is, he's still able to feel. The guy even cracks a joke every now and then, believe it or not."

"*laugh* That, IS hard to believe!"

"Last but not least, your old flame."

Goku could barely look at the stunning woman, doubly so with her picture being enlarged. Her blue irises seemed to stare coldly at him, blaming him for deserting what they were trying to build, as a couple.

"Don't tell me she's a robot too."

"*laugh* Not quite. Remember how we thought she was made from clay, and blessed by her gods? It turns out, she's Zeus's daughter. He and Hippolyta were very..."friendly", centuries ago. The Amazons don't worship the Olympians anymore, after the war."

"War?"

Krillin typed a few commands, bringing four more dossiers into existence.

"I'll let her tell you. You mentioned the Five. They are definately a problem. If they're led by this Anti-Monitor thing, that makes them even more of a headache. We've got, Locus. Looks like a sweet nineteen year-old girl, huh. Nope. She's been around for thousands of years, with a nasty attitude, and the power to alter reality. Whatever this chick thinks, is. Trying to fight her has been impossible. We have, Kali. You know, like the Hindu goddess. She can drain anything's life-force, and increase her own strength with it. She orchestrated the slaughter of most of the Olympians, and attacked Paradise Island, nearly killing the Queen. Diana really...really, hates this lunatic."

Goku's brow furrowed, as Krillin continued.

"Third, we have the Convert. This guy can basically spread himself like a virus. Anything living or dead, is his to control, should he so choose. He's been causing havoc at random times, bringing the dead to life to fight wars with those who disagree with him in the slightest. I'de like to plant a nice fist against his face myself, if we could ever find his location. And fourth, is our buddy. Darkseid. He murdered everyone on New Genesis after "that day", and merged Apokolips with it. He sits on his new throne like a big-shot. I've lost count of how many planets he's conquered."

"How is America so safe from these four?"

"The wealthiest countries in the world have safeguards. The Five try to break them daily. I'm sure they will soon. Other countries...aren't so lucky. They basically control the world, in a sense. We never know when they're gonna hit us next. They come and go as they please."

An uninterrupted silence was all that could be heard for several minutes. Disbelief, uneasiness, anger, the feelings were heavy, and mutual between the two decent individuals.

"So my guess is, the thing I fought must be running this freak show."

"That's what I'm thinking too. Anti-Monitor, has got to be the head honcho of these creeps. If he's as strong as you say, then we're gonna need the League. Hell, we may have to expand the roster again. You said he can devour universes?"

"Yea. Which doesn't make sense. Why would he want to end this one, if his little posse runs it."

"Hmm. Maybe he doesn't."

Krillin rolled in his chair, and opened a nearby refrigerator. A logo with the words, "Capsule Corp.", were painted on the side, in bold letters. He handed Goku a beverage.

"What is it?"

"Rasberry-grape juice. I meant to tell you something else. You're now looking at the CEO of Capsule Corporation too."

Goku nearly spit the tasty liquid all over the short-statured man's head.

"WHAT! How many jobs do you have?!"

Krillin burst into a hearty laughter.

"You remember I was dating the head of the company. Before Bulma passed, she signed it over to me. I don't know the first thing about inventing things. My scientists are good people though. I pretty much let them control the business. I could do without the meetings, though. Which reminds me."

He stood, and approached a closet. The door rose. He grabbed a small red stick, with a rope attached to it, resting on a pair of athletic sneakers.

"I believe this belongs to you."

The Nyoi-Bo staff. Still in perfect condition. Goku softly clutched it. Krillin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Goku."

Trading looks of respect, care, and general companionship, the men smiled.

"It's good to be back."

They shook hands, with a firm grip.

"I have to get ready. Make yourself at home before we leave. You can crash at my place for as long as you need to."

"Thanks. It's gonna be hard gettin' used to all this hi-tech stuff."

"*chuckle* If we get some down time, I'll give you a 101 on 31st century tech."

With Krillin leaving him alone, Goku looked aimlessly around the capacious residence. He walked to the console, remembering what Krillin pressed to generate the digital slide show. He opened Diana of Themyscira's file once more, to look at his first love, not able to wait until their inevitable reunion. Her beauty captivated him, just as it did when they first met.


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"No. But I figured you would want to see her first, before we figured everything else out."

Goku and Krillin traveled across the starry evening sky, via a whitish blue Car-Plane. Where were they headed? To a mystical land, few humans have ever seen. It would never expire, unless the world in it's entirety, were removed from the cosmos.

"Why didn't you want me using Instant Transmission?"

"...So Diana wouldn't toss a spear through your chest, for showing up unannounced."

"...Good point."

They hurried across the North Atlantic. Krillin slowed the vehicle to a complete stop, above the serene, blue sea, and levitated over an invisible surface before landing. Goku forgot about the reclusive nature of the Amazons. Their mysterious island exposed itself, with the aircraft actually parked on the sands of a beach, instead of "thin air". Krillin opened the cockpit. Goku expected an army of the warrior women to kill him where he stood. Such, would not be the case. For the most part.

Krillin studied a phone-like device, as he behaved casually. He noticed the nervous Goku, who's only fear was the wrath of one particular, Amazon princess. Shaking his head, Krillin tried to comfort him.

"*chuckle* I think you'll be ok. Diana's expecting us."

"Easy for you to say. You've never had her angry at you before."

As Krillin mentioned, a unit of the armored, mythic females approached, carrying weapons they were most proficient in using. Their captain, a gorgeous woman, with a long, red ponytail, was the first to speak. She stopped before him, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Krillin's. The whole occurrence baffled the wide-eyed Saiyan. Krillin blushed, responding with a corny laugh, after receiving her "welcome".

"Oh...I meant to tell you about this too. Artemis and I are seeing each other."

The tall woman nodded her greeting.

"We're glad you could make it, Legend."

Rubbing the back of his lower neck, Goku smiled boyishly.

"*laugh* So am I! It's been trippy seeing how things are nowadays. But thanks for letting me visit again."

Artemis led the men to the area Diana patiently waited. Nervousness. Goku's wrecked nerves could not be quelled. A man of great power, now powerless to stop his mind from racing. But there she was. Standing atop a hill. Flowing black hair, dropping to her waist. Her golden head armor, covering most of her face. A golden bracelet, with the weapon she cherished most, modified and emitting a brilliant light, tied around her right arm. Every bit the demi-goddess, with an emphasis on the divine. She turned to face someone she had not seen in years, but said nothing, for several seconds.

"...Artemis, Krillin. Could you please give us a moment."

Artemis bowed. She grabbed Krillin's hand, and pulled the nosy man away from what was sure to be an "eventful" interaction between the old lovers. Diana began her approach. Goku gulped. He felt his defined muscles tense, with anticipation, and uncertainty.

"H-Hey Diana. L-Long time no see."

Her glare. It could strike fear in the hearts of the Gods, if they indeed possessed them. His face now a mere couple of inches from hers. Diana looked him over. All of their times together. The glorious battles, intimate moments, adventures. They were never forgotten. But her pride would override her reason. She welcomed him, as a warrior would. Swinging a precise hook into Goku's jaw, the resulting impact sent the man through the air, at a violent pace. He fell, and rolled down the hill, comically. Eventually, he reached the forest floor beneath it. The man rested on his back, as he clutched his aching face. Diana lowered her hovering body, touching the ground with her feet, gracefully.

"You deserve worse for leaving me you adorable bastard. Where have you been?!"

Goku sat up. His vision blurred momentarily, after receiving the strike, from a woman who could easily move one-third of the Earth with her enormous strength.

"Doing what you think I have. Helping anyone, or anything that needed me."

Diana offered her hand, bringing him to his feet with a pull.

"I meant to contact you. But it's not like I can send letters from another galaxy."

Diana turned her back to him, with her arms folded, and her anger rising.

"It makes no difference. I am not angry with you about that anymore. I wanted to go with you. That is the problem I have with the entire situation. You never gave me the option."

Goku walked closer to her, though he kept his distance.

"Because you were needed here. You know war better than any of us. How many have come and gone, since I've been absent."

His logic. She could never argue it, even with it's simplicity.

"...Too many."

Diana walked closer to him, but still kept her distance. No. She was sick of the distance. It had been that way for too long. She pulled the man with her arms grasping his neck. Locking lips, they gave in to their vulnerabilities for one another, being that they had no other weaknesses. She gripped his spiky hair locks, never wanting to lose them again. They finished their embrace, with their faces remaining close. Her taste, sweet. Her scent, stimulating. Experiencing it again overwhelmed Goku.

Diana relished the feel of his coarse hands, as she grasped them. They belonged to a true man. Though used mostly as weapons, he dispensed riteous justice to the most evil of entities. Holding each other, the question was asked, again.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I told you, Diana. I picked you, Clark, Bruce, and others to be what I was. You were the best. I believed in all of you. What happened to you guys?"

His troubling expression made the princess think. The golden brace holding up her red bustier, connected to her neck bangle gleamed, as moonlight gently bounced from it.

"We have been fighting for so long, that even I tire of it sometimes. When Kal died, is when we lost a bit of our resolve. It affected Bruce in ways I do not care to mention. Clark's grandson is noble, but immature. But we are all that is left. Most of the League members are deceased. Some have given up hope completely. I fear that the Five will have their way."

Diana left Goku standing in shock of her words. He walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. She tilted her head, with her striking eyes closed, as his touch squeezed some of the tension from her nigh-invulnerable body.

"This isn't like you to sound so gloomy. Tell me what's up. You know I can help."

Placing her hand on one of his, she answered.

"Kol-El, and Bruce, are being held at two seperate locations. Locus, and the Convert, has Krillin informed you of them?"

"Yep. And I gotta say, hearing their names again kinda ticks me off."

Diana's smile made him return one of his own.

"Good. We must rescue them both. They are not held on Earth. Locus has some twisted obsession with Kol. She try's to break him daily, as he will not...submit to her will. She cannot destroy him, though she has tried numerous times...in numerous ways. We must go to Flatmas 12, though battling her will be difficult, even for you."

"Got it, what about Bruce?"

"In a rotting cell on Takron-Galtros, a prison world. I believe that a legion of the Convert's undead keep him from leaving. Even if he were to escape, he would have an unlimited supply of opponents to fell. We have been trying to track the Convert for some time. He, or it, is quite slippery."

The couple did not realize that they were holding hands, as they walked the lush forest. Diana released his.

"Don't like touching me anymore?"

"*light laugh* I'm still angry with you."

"Yea...right."

"Would you like another punch as confirmation?"

Goku gestured amusingly, making the woman chortle once more. Leaping from the ground, the discussion continued during flight.

"I can't sense their ki. Anti-Monitor must have figured out a way to counteract my ability to locate any energy signature."

Diana's right eyebrow rose.

"Anti-Monitor?"

"Long story. I'll bring you up to speed while we make our plan."

"Noted. We need to retrieve Kol-El first. Locus can manipulate reality. Only Hera knows of the many forms of torture Superman has probably been put through."

Goku thought of the Amazon's words.

"You may be right about that. How do we get there. Boom Tube?"

"No. They are now obsolete. With help from Krillin's scientists, we were able to create something called the Transversal."

"The Trans-what?"

"It is an intergalactic method of transport. Like a portal-ship."

"Ah. I ain't following. I'll just take your word for it."

In no time at all, the pair reached the Palace District. Temples of pearlescent stone, statues erected in honor of the queen, it's architecture was fantastic, and unearthly. The hour was late, and time was short. Reforming the team Goku created, was ideal, and necessary.

* * *

"You seem to forget that I can turn you into fecal matter, and have you excreted from someone's ass, Kolly-pop."

A youthful woman, with light blue skin, and purple pigtails, watched a tiny man in a bird cage made of pure, green Kryptonite. Three lines were tatooed under both of her eyelids, with three dots above them. She used her disastrous power to keep the Kryptonian hybrid alive, long enough to enjoy her "time" with him.

"All of you men are the same. Give nothing, expect everything. WHY can't you just be a good boyfriend?"

The sickly hero would not reply to another of her psychotic outbursts. Her yellow irises focused on her prisoner, as she grinned, sadistically.

"That's ok, honey. We've got an eternity together. You don't love me now, but you will. It's my way, or the highway...or the die way. Your choice."

His red and blue Kryptonian armor, inherited from his late grandfather, was his only shield from the surrounding poison. He hoped that someone would come for him. But fortune, as of late, chose to not smile on the cocky, young hero.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fhe'Rel System, on the fringes of Commonwealth Space. Most of it's heavenly bodies, controlled by the Five. A strange spaceship made it's way into the atmosphere of one in particular, aptly called Skorch 4, for it's unbearable climate, and the unending desert covering the entire world. The ship, with a gray hull and shaped like a satellite, had the symbols "JL31st", inscribed in white, under a large glowing red circle.

As it hovered over the dry surface, it's landing gear extended. Once grounded, the transformation proceeded. No longer a ship, it morphed into a gateway, generating a yellowish orange portal between a metal frame. It hummed, as three beings emerged, led by a determined man, donning his universally appreciated attire. Joining him, were an immortal warrior princess, and the strongest human martial artist. Krillin carried the device he had on Themyscira. It beeped furiously, signaling that they arrived at the correct location. He disabled it.

"We're here."

"That felt really weird."

"*chuckle* You'll get used to it after a while."

Goku glanced at Krillin curiously.

"Is it always this hot?"

"Yep, it being a desert planet, and all. But it really depends on how the owner feels. If she wants it hot, freezing, jelly beans to rain from the sky, she could make it happen."

"Great."

Krillin flashed a comforting grin.

"I doubt she'll be expecting a Super Saiyan god, though."

"Yea, I guess we'll find out."

"We must hurry."

Goku and Diana's eyes met, as he nodded his approval. The trio traveled using their miraculous power, moving through the air of their own accord. They watched Locus terraforming the entire landscape at will. Red, blue, grassy plains, volcanic rock. She caused sandstorms, frigid blizzards. Her toying with the fabric of what is, troubled the heroes. Well, excluding one of them.

* * *

Flatmas 12, not so much a city, as it was seven giant rocks, floating at an impossible altitude. Locus created a bar, her own housing, and several empty buildings. Now changed to his normal size, she hooked Kol-El to side of one, his body wrapped with barbed wire, crafted from a red star. Her "guests" arrived on the center area. They looked at the flat platform they stood upon, shaped like a professional football field.

Locus materialized before them. Krillin was accurate about her description. She had the features of a teenage girl, wearing a lined blue and red corset underneath a matching trenchcoat. Red barrettes tying her long purple hair into two pigtails. Skin-tight pants, gloves, and knee-high boots. Slender figure, attractive smile...deranged personality.

"Diana and Krillin. You assholes are still alive?"

The princess readied her bladed lasso, with it's end shaped like a flower petal, but no less lethal.

"Return Kol-El to us, witch. Your time to die will come another day."

Krillin prepared himself, though he seemed noticeably perturbed.

"Be careful, Goku. She can do anything...literally."

The Legend, a blank expression on his handsome face, and unassuming look in his eyes.

"Cool. I can't wait to see what she's capable of. You two get Kol. I'll deal with Locus."

Diana and Krillin shared brief eye contact, wondering if their loved had lost his mind. Not contesting his request, they launched towards the structure Superman was attached to.

"Not so fast, tweedle dee, and tweedle tramp."

Locus snapped her fingers, transforming the airborn pair into two action figures. They fell into her hands. Locus threateningly applied pressure, but stopped before destroying them.

"Kol and I broke up. He was a major douche."

"Sorry to hear that."

Locus grinned after Goku's monotone response.

"The "Legendary Saiyan". You're pretty sexy. Why we don't we goto my place, have a few drinks, and chat."

Goku smiled.

"No thanks. You're not my type."

His never-changing black hair rose, from his scalp. Locus salivated, feeling his freakish power distorting her world. His onyx irises, became turquiose. His spiky locks and eyebrows, a whitish gold. The light output from his golden aura, gave his skin a more pale tone. His muscle size, and definition increased. The natural floodgates of his body were opened, and his power cracked the very ground he, and the twisted woman stood upon. The Super Saiyan made his appearance known, in a dramatic, imposing way.

"...Goku...have my babies."

Locus would not see, only feel, his instant response. When she woke from her second-long coma, her body was embedded in one of the stone islands, far from the center platform. Spitting blood, her excitement increased. With Diana and Krillin restored to their normal form, they continued their task, freeing the weakened Superman. The dual yellow stars blasting the planet with it's rays quickly healed the young man. But Locus extended her hand, turning the center platform into an actual football field, with a mock crowd. She encased the heroes within a "dome" of pure energy. Unfortunately for Kol, it gave off radiation of a red sun.

With just enough strength to function normally, Krillin and Diana let him walk on his own. His red cape, the S crest of his ancestors, molded onto his chest gear. Looking like his grandfather in every way, not including his red irises, and partly shaven head. Goku grinned, after studying the "s-curl" falling over his forehead.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Krillin answered the Kryptonian.

"Heh, yep. He's back."

Kol-El walked behind the powerful Legend, as Goku turned his head.

"You ok, kid?"

Superman could not contain his ecstatic reaction.

"Awesome, it's really you! Why the hell did it take so long for you to get here."

"*laugh* I've been getting that question a lot lately."

The four focused on their gleeful adversary.

"Be careful, Goku. That nutjob put me through the wringer."

Locus skipped towards them, as a small girl would.

"Hey Kolly-pop. We're through. I just realized that I'm into older guys."

"*smirk* Fine by me, looney-tunes. I can't wait to see Goku tear you a new one."

In a strange outburst of happiness, Locus giggled.

"I have an idea! While I play with the hunk, how about an army of Doomsday's to keep his lackeys company."

With a wink, what she willed, was. The monster, known for nearly killing Kol-El's grandfather long ago, was no longer one, but many. Krillin, Wonder Woman and Superman knew what was in store, but were willing to die fighting, if it came to it. Locus took herself, and her new crush to another location.

"Where did they go?"

Diana watched her prey approach, as a lioness would antelope.

"Our problem right now is surviving. Goku can take care of himself. Krillin, if you would."

The man brought his opened hands to his face. His comrades closed their eyes.

"Taiyo-ken!"

A blinding light burst from his body. The monstrous armada roared in agony, as they grabbed their faces. A vicious red beam burst from Superman's eyes, as he flew into the lot of them. Wonder Woman sliced limbs from the stunned beasts with her preferred weapon, as Krillin launched his own devasting ki, in the form of small blasts. But what became of Goku and Locus, as three-fourth's of the current Justice League battled the Doomsday army?

* * *

On another world in the system, two godlike individuals exchanged fists and feet. Their blows, shook the environment, causing it's animal inhabitants to scurry in terror. Goku sent the woman into a yellowish mountainside. Her body ruptured it, as she crashed into another. Goku brought his cupped hands forward, releasing a beam of his raw ki, after channeling a great deal of it. Locus smiled, with glowing light purple energy pouring from her eyes. She turned Goku's blast into a harmless fluid. It splashed on the ground. She appeared with a right fist into his gut, and a dropped elbow against the back of his neck.

The force of it sent him careening into the alien soil below, generating a plume of dusty-earth, and trembling the environment once more. Locus landed with her knee plunged into his lower back. Goku gasped, as she clutched his hair.

"You're way more fun than Superdoof."

Locus laughed, as the ground shifted, broke apart, and levitated. Goku's flaring aura burned her flesh.

"HAAAADAA!"

A mighty kiai shout, sent the woman tumbling away from the Legend, at a break-neck velocity.

* * *

Diana grabbed the head one of the monsters from behind, and brutally snapped it's neck. One of them grabbed her hair. She gripped it's brutish hand, broke it's wrist with a skillful hold, and pulled it over her body, smashing it on the ground before her.

"These beasts don't seem as strong as the original Doomsday!"

Krillin launched razor-sharp disks of energy, in rapid succession. They sliced the flesh of his opponents, as a knife would melting butter.

"Yea! Doesn't make em' any less troublesome though!"

Superman, feeling stronger now that the red sun barrier slowly faded, exhaled an icy wind onto a monster's legs. His fist smashed it's lower body to pieces, as his rising knee shattered it's jaw. He caught a punch from another, and twirled his body, like a blistering tornado. He released his unfortunate opponent into a group of it's comrades.

"Order up!"

With his titanic power, he punched the grassy ground, splitting it instantly. A large swath of the Doomsday clones fell to their deaths, towards the barren abyss below their location.

* * *

"Damn, you're turning me on!"

Goku blocked Locus, as she launched a light-speed assault. Unmoving, unrelenting, he would never give in. Locus punched air, hoping to hit his evasive head, before jumping away.

"Silver Goku. I'm thinkkiiing, now!"

She turned the Legend into a metallic sculpture. The eccentric being walked to her new prize, casually.

"There are so many ways to kill you. Picking one is such a chore. But baby, we were made for each other. You should lose the Amazonian cheerleader. I got everything you would ever need. If only we met sooner. *mocking sigh* So much lost time to make up for."

She plucked his chest, producing a loud clang. Turning her back to him, her satisfaction made her smile happily. But her new "beau" would grant her surprise. She watched with astonishment, as Goku's shiny prison chipped from his form. His aura enveloped his body, as he "awoke" from the cold shell, with an amazing display, that shook the planet to it's core. Locus could not mentally process his rapid strike fast enough, as she slipped into unconsciousness, unwillingly. He caught her falling body, and softly placed her on the ground.

The Saiyan calmed his ki, changing to his normal state. Placing his fingers against his skull, he quickly dematerialized, leaving the demented member of the Five sleeping, not unlike a baby after being fed.


End file.
